1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and in particular, to a plasma display apparatus that improves flow efficiency of a fan for dissipating heat generated inside the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus uses plasma generated by gas discharge to produce an image on a plasma display panel (PDP). The PDP may generate a lot of heat because the gas discharge occurs at a high temperature.
Furthermore, the PDP generates more heat when displaying brighter images. Therefore, efficient heat dissipation from the PDP is important for proper operation of the plasma display apparatus.
To assist with heat dissipation, the PDP may be attached to a chassis base made of a material with a high thermal conductivity. Additionally, a heat dissipation medium (or a thermally conductive medium) placed between the PDP and the chassis base transfers heat generated from the PDP to the chassis base, where it may be dissipated from the chassis base. The chassis base may be manufactured by a die-casting or pressing method using a metal such as aluminum, and the heat dissipation medium may be made from resins such as acrylic and silicone.
Also, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) may electrically connect the PDP electrodes (address electrodes and sustain electrodes) to a driving board having a driving circuit. The PDP driving board is typically installed on a surface of the chassis base.
As described above, the PDP and neighboring devices, such as the driving board, generate heat. Therefore, the chassis base may have attached fans that lower the temperature inside the apparatus by dissipating heat to the outside.
FIG. 5 shows a cross-sectional view of a fan installed in the chassis base of the plasma display apparatus via a plate spring or a rubber bushing according to the prior art.
FIG. 5A shows a mounting structure of the fan 59 to the chassis base 51 by means of bosses 53, a plate spring 55, and fan brackets 57. The fan brackets 57 are formed on one side of the plate spring 55, and the plate spring 55 is fixed at both ends to the bosses 53 by screws 61. The fan 59 is attached to the fan brackets 57. Driving the fan 59 dissipates heat generated inside the apparatus, and the plate spring 55 reduces noise transferred from the fan 59 through the fan bracket 57 by self-vibration.
FIG. 5B shows a mounting structure of the fan 59 to the chassis base 51 by means of bosses 53, a rubber bushing 63, and fan brackets 57. The fan bracket 57 is formed on one side of the rubber bushing 63, and the rubber bushing 63 is fixed to the boss 53 by a screw 61. The fan 59 is attached to the fan brackets 57. Driving the fan 59 dissipates heat generated inside the apparatus, and the rubber bushing 63 reduces noise transferred from the fan 59 through the fan bracket 57 by elastic deformation.
In such a plasma display apparatus, the fan 59 produces an airflow from inside of the apparatus to outside for dissipating the heat. While air in front of the inlet of the fan 59 may be formed into a smooth and well developed inflow, air out of the inlet of the fan 59 may form a swirl flow and take a right-angled turn towards the inlet of the fan 59. As the result, the flow rate decreases, and the difference in velocity between the airflow and the surrounding air may generate flow noise, which deteriorates the fan's heat dissipation efficiency.